


Assassin's Creed Smuts

by slimberry



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Passionate, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: Smuts that have been made by me over the past months.





	1. Apart- Jacob x Cheating! Reader

**Request:**   _could you please do one regarding Jacob x wife in which she actually does cheat on him and Jacob finds out and it's because she felt lonely and because Jacob was acting really detached lately as maybe he's busy training Jack and the other initiates and he basically had no time to please her etc? However, could this have a happy ending/make up sex? Thanks!_

* * *

We’ve been really distant lately. Ever since the Blighters lost their grip on London, the Rooks’ have been thriving and getting bigger. With the Rooks increasing in size, there were more Rooks to train, and I spent less time with my beloved wife, (Y/N) Frye. I could tell it was affecting her, the only time we would spend together was in bed. She seemed to get less sleep and would constantly move away from me if I tried to hold her. I was saddened by this, of course, knowing she was at her utmost comfort if she was in my arms. When I would wake up, she’d always be in a deep sleep, with dried tears running down her usually happy face. I had tried to confront her about it, but she simply brushed me off, stating she was just having a bad day at work. I could easily see through her lies. With my busy schedule, I never arrived home before she did, either finding her asleep or trying to. We eat breakfast in silence, and never say a word in bed. I’m always the one to start the hugs and kisses, to start the conversation, to fall asleep first then wake up in the morning. I’ve felt like we’ve followed this for months, _years_ even. Everything I tried wasn’t working, taking cooking lessons from Evie, stealing that flower book from her desk, even buying (Y/N) that books she’s been wanting. **Nothing** works. Now, I’ve just been avoiding going to our home, spending nights on the train or patrolling London with the Rooks. Some of them pointed out I became more aggressive in training, even more so when fighting the Blighters. Of course, I thought nothing of it, until Evie stepped in and asked I take a break, to go spend time with my beloved. When it came to (Y/N), I’d do anything for her, so I quickly went back to the home we shared. I was surprised to see her still in bed, blanket wrapped around her form as she slept. Before, it was always a day starter to see her like this, peaceful and at ease. But now… I didn’t feel the butterflies in my stomach, or the smile that always came upon my features. _All I felt was grief._ I toed my boots off and put my jacket over the chair, along with everything on my upper body. Hoping to not disturb her sleep, I raised the sheets and crawled in under them, turning on my side with my back to her. As the soft mattress eased my tired body, I sighed happily and closed my eyes. My body started to wind down, succumbing to the sleep I had hoped for, only to feel a head resting on my shoulder and an arm lazily draping over my waist.

“Adam.” My body tensed. “What’re you doing home so early?” She whispered, kissing my shoulder lovingly. My mind froze at that moment, eyes slowly widening. Then they narrowed into a glare. _Adam?!_

“Who’s Adam?!” I almost shouted, jolting the lass from her half awake state.

“Jacob?!” She breathed, putting a hand on her heart. “You scared me!” I rolled my eyes, pushing myself up into a sitting position with my back to her.

“You haven’t spoken to me for weeks, and this is what I get?!” I yelled, standing to glare down at her. “ _Adam_? Who is he?!” She cowered under my gaze, never once was it directed at her before, only to those who dared threaten our relationship. Now, I couldn’t help the dread that held my heart in a crushing grip. “Now I know why you’ve been avoiding me, hanging out with another man while I worked my arse off, trying to make this city a better place for us all.” I threw my hands up in anger, ignoring how red her face got, tears threatening to slip from her beautiful (e/c) orbs. Next thing I knew, she was glaring right back, fists clenched at her sides.

“It’s your fault!” She cried, pointing an accusing finger at me. That only made me angrier.

“How is it my fault?!”

“You spend all your time with your gang, instead of me! You _vowed_ you would be there when I cried or when I’m in the darkest of nights. Of course I would turn to someone else for aid!” I growled, placing my knee on the bed to lean in closer to her. “It’s unfair the only times we spend together are in bed sleeping, or when we catch each other on the streets. To say I always cried when you weren’t there was horrible, I didn’t want to bother Evie, so I turned to Adam.” She started to back up towards the headboard, knowing the dark aura around me was threatening. “He was there for me all those times I cried myself to sleep. He did all the things I wished you would do-” I placed my hand on the back of her neck, leaning in until our noses were barely touching.

“So, you resorted to cheat with that bloke instead of speaking to me about it?” Her eyes cast downwards, in shame I presumed. “I only started the Rooks for London. Knowing this gang will help the poor move into homes, stop the Blighters from terrorizing the city, free children from hard labor, everything.” I whispered, knowing damn well she was listening to every word. “Evie was too busy with the Shroud to care, so I trained them myself, which brought me away from you.” My hand trailed so her shoulder, my eyes locked on with hers. “Everything I do is to protect you, love, can’t you see that?” Her breath hitched when I kneeled in between her legs, hands gripping the sheets underneath. “I’ll make sure you know, who you belong to, who _really_ knows how to please you. I’m the only one who can make you squirt with just my voice alone.” Her breath became uneven, my hand trailing to her waist where I gently squeezed the spot. “The only one who knows all your sweet spots.”

“Jacob-” I pressed a lone finger to her lips, a teasing smirk on my lips.

“This is punishment.” My fingers trailed down to her thigh. “You will beg for it, scream for release.” I licked my lips, knowing she saw the action. “Scream my name so loud that the neighbors can hear how **hoarse** your voice gets.” A whimper escaped her pink lips, sending a jolt of arousal through me. I groaned, another hand lifting her shirt to expose the expanse of her stomach. “First, it’ll be my voice, just as I promised, getting you all fired up. Next, my fingers, stroking every inch of that pretty little cunt of yours. Then, my mouth, licking you, teasing you, until your fingers scratch and pull at my hair. After that, I’ll pound into you, not stopping until I hear the words I want to hear from your mouth. Oh, but we won’t stop from there, love. There’s much to make up for since I’ve been gone.” She sucked in a breath as my fingers pressed against her clothed clit. “If you hold anything back, you’ll be denied of release. Every time we stop, I’ll subtract five minutes, making you sensitive to the touch.” With my mouth close to her ear, I let out a breathy chuckle at how hard she’s panting. “You want it, don’t you? You want everything _he_ can’t give you. You desire my fingers rubbing against you, teasing your entrance until you practically scream for it. I’m more daring than him, aren’t I? Fingering your cunt into oblivion. If I could, I’d do just that, all day, no breaks.” Her hands flew to my back, fingernails running deep.

“Jacob.” Her eyes glazed over with lust, tongue wetting her lips. “Please.” A loose smirk fell upon my face, eyebrow raising in slight amusement.

“And you will address me as, Sir. Break any of these rules, there will be more punishment.” She nodded, only to find herself lost of my fingers. “What was that? I don’t believe I got the response I was looking for.”

“Yes, sir.” She panted, arching her back with a loud moan as I pressed my thumb against her clit, rubbing in hard circles.

“Good girl.” I purred, chin raising in an authoritative gaze. Focusing once more on her bundle of nerves, I hooked two fingers around her (f/c) panties and pulled them down her legs, flinging them out of the way. My eyes then settled upon her glistening folds, tongue darting out to lick my dry lips. “Someone’s enjoying themselves.” With my thumb to her clit once again, I teased her entrance with the tip of my middle finger, before entering slowly. I hummed approvingly at how wet she was, my finger sliding in and out easily.

“Ja-” My eyes locked with hers, an eyebrow raised as I stopped what I was doing. “ **Sir** , please.” She whispered, a breathy moan escaping her lips as I continued fingering her to orgasm.

“You’re doing better than expected, love. Tell me, (Y/N), did Adam treat you like this? Denying you climax? Addressing him formally?” She shook her head, hands grasping my shoulder roughly. “No?” I grinned, eyes trailing down her shaking form. “More for me.” A loud moan left her lips when I slid another finger in, scissoring her cunt to fit something bigger. I groaned at the thought, fingering her faster. “Don’t you want to cum? Come on, (Y/N), beg for it!” I ordered, adding a third finger so I could get more of her sweet juices to flow out.

“Sir, please, make me cum! I-I’ve been a bad girl, I deserve punishment!” She cried out, pulling me closer. Her teeth sunk into my shoulder, muffling her moans that were music to my ears. I cursed quietly and ignored the obvious erection in my trousers. “Oh, sir. Sir!” She screamed, hips moving on their own accord and working herself towards release.

“That’s right, cum for me.” I growled, nibbling her ear lobe. “Cum for who you belong to!” Her walls squeezed my fingers, juices flowing down my fingers, no doubt getting on the bed. Soon, she climaxed, almost screaming as her juices spilled out. My breath hitched at the sight, watching her come undone under my ministrations. Smacking my lips together, I pulled my fingers out and raised them to my lips, knowing very well she’s watching. I eagerly lapped at my fingers, her sweet juices making me crave for more. Humming at the taste, I breathed deeply and took my fingers out, splaying them on her thighs. I pulled her in for a kiss, letting her taste herself on my tongue. We both moaned at the taste, biting at each others lips and trying to claim dominance over the other. After a while, we broke apart for air, panting heavily as we gazed into each others eyes. “Tired?” I whispered, running a gentle hand through her hair. (Y/N) nodded with a tired smile, leaning in to kiss my cheek. She pulled me down to lay on her chest, hands stroking my hair with care.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. I shushed her with a quick peck, a smile coming to her face when I did.

“Sorry for spending more time with the Rooks… I’m a terrible husband.” She shook her head, worry casting over her red face.

“No, no! That’s not true!” She kissed my forehead.

“Hey, at least we’re both happy now, right?” A yawn escaped through my lips, reminding me of how tired I actually was. “Let’s get some sleep.” I wrapped my arms around her middle, following my own advise and closing my eyes.

“We’ll continue this tomorrow…?” She whispered, nearly jumping out of her skin as I barked in laughter.

“Whatever you want, love. I’m taking a few days off.”

 

 


	2. Together- Jacob x Cheating! Reader

I hummed as I awoke, stretching my arms to release the tension in my aching muscles. “(Y/N)…?” My hands searched the bed for her warm body, only to find her spot semi-warm. Giving a hum in confusion, I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the sunlight that poured in the window. She was nowhere to be found. “(Y/N)?” I sat up, looking around the bedroom for the (h/c) girl. The door was wide open and I could hear the floorboards creaking in the Kitchen. Letting out a small yawn, I pushed the sheets off of me and stood. My bare feet padded against the floor as I made my way to the Kitchen, hearing her melodic voice humming as she made tea. A smile grew on my face once I caught sight of her, leaning against the frame with my arms crossed. She had one of my shirts on, which was too big for only her upper body. My eyes trailed downwards, seeing her jewels covered with (f/c) panties. I smirked, carefully walking to her relaxed form. My arms wrapped around her waist, eliciting a surprised gasp from her lips.

“Jacob…!” She gasped, fingers clenched into fists as she turned around to meet my eyes. She relaxed once I pressed a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

“I’ve lost the one I was cuddling.” I pouted, burying my nose in the crook of her neck. “Do you know where she went?” Her shoulders shook as she chuckled, pouring the tea into a glass cup.

“I’ll join you in a bit, I just got hungry.” My fingers kneaded her waist, trailing down to her hips.

“Well, hurry up, we’re not finished on what we started yesterday.” As I pulled away from her, I smirked at her breath hitching. “I’ll be in our room when you’re finished, love.” I turned on my feet to leave, when she grasped my shoulder with a warm hand. Raising an eyebrow, I turned to look at her. I almost didn’t expect her to place her cup down and forcibly place her lips on my own. A sudden warmth flooded through me at her actions, hands that were slowly trailing down my arms to grasp my large hands. She claimed dominance very quickly, spinning us around to pin me to the counter. “(Y/N)…” I breathed, feeling her plump lips kissing and biting down my neck. She was incredibly arousing me, she has never had a problem doing that before, I could tell she was having the same thoughts. Her hand palmed me through my trousers, making me hiss and curse quietly. I bit my lip, staring down at her with the biggest eyes I could manage in my state. _She’s enjoying this._ I took her by the arms and lead her to the bedroom, with no protest coming from her. Once we were inside, I closed the door and pushed her up against the wall. “Can’t you see what you do to me, love?” I whispered hoarsely, lips running along her jaw.

“Yes.” She breathed, hands grasping my shoulder for something to keep herself grounded. I turned my attention to her neck, eager to hear her sweet moans. My lips latched onto her pulse point, teeth nipping the sensitive skin that was there. She whimpered, hands flying to my hair, pulling and scratching if I hit a particularly weak spot. “Jacob!” I groaned, fingers hooking on the neckline of my shirt, pulling it over her head when she raised her arms. I deeply inhaled at the sight of her mounds, knowing very well she watches every time. Without any hesitation, I squeezed her right one, engulfing her left mound in my warm mouth. She gave a long moan as I sucked, tongue running over her perk bud. Her fingers scratched my scalp, eliciting a groan that sent vibrations on her breasts. “Jacob, please!” She pushed my face away from her, a wet ‘pop’ was heard as I pulled away. Her lips were upon mine in the next second, pushing me against her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her hips bucked towards mine, a needy moan was muffled by her lips, hands gripping her hips to keep her in place. With reluctance, I pulled back from the kiss, prompting her to wrap her legs around my waist as I walked towards the bed. She pushed the pillows aside and leaned against the headboard, knowing very well what was next. She hooked her fingers on the band of her knickers, running them down her legs slowly, teasing me with her calm gaze. I grunted when she threw them aside, spreading her legs wide for me, and only for me.

“Shite.” I breathed, hands smoothing over her thighs, bending down to face her gorgeous, pink cunt. She was positively wet, dripping onto the sheets as she went. I spread her folds and gave her a test lick, from her entrance to her clit. A gasp left her lips, stomach fluttering in need. I laid on my stomach, resting her thighs on my shoulders to give me a better position. “That’s a good girl.” I purred, tongue lapping up her delectable juices. Her hands ran through my hair once again, grasping the brown locks and pulling when a shock of pleasure scorched through her. My tongue found her bundle of nerves, sucking on it furiously. (Y/N) arched her back, heels digging into my back, a loud moan leaving her lips.

“Jacob!” My eyes ran up her body, locking with her own glazed ones. It was always the pleading look she gave me that sets me off, and she knows it. I hooked my arms around her thighs, pulling her closer as I thrust my tongue into her. My name was a mantra on her lips, screaming it to the high heavens, voicing the pleasure she was receiving. My thumb found her clit, rubbing in circles to make her climax. Her walls were clenching, meaning she would cum soon. How I couldn’t wait for her sweet juices to flow over my awaiting tongue. She panted my name, her moans growing louder until her mouth opened in a silent scream, stomach spasming as her juices flowed out of her. I sighed happily, blowing air all over her wet pussy. The slurping noises weren’t going unnoticed, tongue exploring every inch to taste her. Pushing myself up to my knees, I licked my wet lips and kissed her softly, her hands cascading through my hair more softly now. She moaned at the taste, letting her tongue run over mine. When I pulled back, a lone string of saliva connected us, prompting me to lick my lips once more before pecking her on the lips. “Take them off.” She panted, fingers tugging my trousers. With a huff of a laugh, I pushed her hands away, unbuttoning them to release my aching member. (Y/N) then guided me to her spot. I leaned against the headboard, looking up at her as she gripped the base of my erection. A muffled moan left my lips, hips bucking into the tiny circle she created. She leaned over and ran her tongue along my sweaty neck, my moans turning into pants as her hand stroked faster and faster. I was reduced to a pup while she took great pleasure in kissing down my body.

“(Y/N).” With half-lidded eyes, I gazed down upon her, seeing a faint smirk from where she was kneeling. She placed a kiss on the underside of my aching member, licking a strip from there to the tip. My eyebrows furrowed and I gave a breathy moan, hands grasping her (h/c) locks. Jolts of pleasure made my toes curl, and my head roll back, giving her the satisfaction of dominating the Master Assassin Jacob Frye. “Ah… fuck!” I groaned, feeling her lips wrap around my tip and suck heavily. My breathing became uneven as she bobbed her head up and down, trying not to thrust into her mouth so I don’t choke the poor lass. Her hands squeezed my thighs, keeping my mind in the right place. My chest tightened, feeling my orgasm approaching quickly as she hollowed her cheeks and relaxed her throat. She was prepared if my hips started to thrust on their own accord, and move they did. As I felt the sweet release crash over me, I subconsciously started thrusting, prolonging the feeling for as long as possible. My stomach fluttered, muscles tensing as I felt the white liquid spill into her warm mouth. She held me in place, even as I tried to pull away. She licked my member clean, pulling away with with a wet pop. My fingers relaxed their grip on her scalp, massaging it to soothe away any pain I may have caused. As she came to face-level with me, she pulled me in for another bruising kiss, tasting ourselves on the others tongue. To say I was spent was an understatement, but far from done as she sat on my lap. She licked her wet lips with a smirk, her hands on my shoulders. A smile came to my face, already feeling more aroused than I should. “Want to ride Big Ben, love?” I asked, hand at the base of my member so I could easily enter her. She bit her lip and nodded, eyes wandering lower as she lowered herself. We both moaned in unison as I slowly entered her, hands on her hips to steady her. She slowly moves, giving me time to snap out of my high.

“Jacob…” She whispered, closing her eyes as she sank down again. My fingers rubbed her hips in small circles, eyes watching her face contort into pleasure. As if on cue, I thrusted up into her, receiving a loud moan and a nose buried in my neck. I took action, kissing her behind the ear and thrusting up into her. Spikes of pleasure went through the both of us, I could tell. “Please Jacob… make love to me…” She pleaded, nailing raking down my back. I groaned at the action, biting down on her sensitive neck. She gasped, her hips bucking as I licked the bruise forming.

“Come on, (Y/N)… cum with me.” I whispered hoarsely, a hand trailing down to where our bodies met, a finger flicking her aching clit. She cried out, eyes squeezing shut as she bit down on my neck harshly. A curse left my lips as her walls clenched around me, warning me of her impending orgasm.

“Jacob… Jacob…!” She whimpered, sending a sudden warmth through me. “I-I’m gonna…” Her movements stilled, as did mine. We both cried out each others names, letting the powerful release hit us. I clenched her hips, spilling my seed deep in her, while her juices flowed out, leaking down onto me. I leaned into the headboard, letting her put her weight on me. I kissed her sweaty temples, running a soothing hand down her back. She panted heavily, as did I.

“That’s my girl.” I whispered, pulling out with a sigh. (Y/N) hummed and handed me the white shirt she wore earlier. I clean the excess cum off, throwing it somewhere when I was sure we could sleep peacefully. I draped the sheets over us as we settled in. (Y/N) pressed her back against me, wrapping my arms around her waist. I buried my nose in her hair, putting a leg in between hers. With a small smile, I spoke. “I bet _Adam_ didn’t do that to you.” I regretted it as she kicked me harshly, a muffled groan leaving my lips. “I love you.” I kissed her sweaty neck.

“I love you too, Jacob.”


	3. Other Ways of Love- Connor x Reader

The moon shone bright in the night sky, seeping through the window and bathing the room in a light blue. The window was open, the fresh air bringing a sense of calming to the occupants of the bed. Well, only to one of us, the man rubbing circles into my hip had his eyes cast downwards, heavily gulping when looking up into my (e/c) orbs. “Are you sure about this? I don’t want to hurt you, or… or make you uncomfortable.” Staring into the deep chocolate brown eyes of my beloved, Connor Kenway, he looked very unsure of bedding me. The look of uncertainty on his face wasn’t something to ignore. Of course I would never judge the man on the topic of affection, he was very shy when it comes to it. The red hue that spreads across his cheeks never gets old, also the way he would always ask for permission when he hugs or kisses me. Such a gentleman he is, always looking for my pleasure before his own, my heart always skips a beat whenever he shows me how much he loves me. We’ve never had sex before, but there’s other ways to show someone you love them. Asking me if I’ll be okay before he leaves, if I would like to go on a small walk, all these I love, especially when I find bouquets of flowers at the front door. At these thoughts, I put a reassuring hand on his scarred cheek, feeling him relax at my touch. His big hand laid on the curve of my hip, kneading the flesh with care as we laid beside each other. From there, it trailed upwards, along the curve of my spine and to the back of my neck. A breathy sigh left my lips, my thumb caressing the scar underneath his eye. I couldn’t help the smile that stretched across my cheeks when a small grin came to his face. 

“I don’t trust anyone more than you, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” I whispered, leaning in to kiss his chin. My stomach fluttered, feeling his hot breath dancing across my face. He pulled me flush against his warmth, lips seeking mine in a soft kiss. We both let out soft moans, trying to get closer to each other, soaking in the others warmth. My hands then splayed across his bare pecks, feeling the strong muscle underneath. The longer we stayed connected, the more feverish the kiss grew. Lips molding against each other, lip biting, lips smacking, it was like a dream that was never ending. “Connor…” I gasped as we pulled apart, feeling his lips trailing down to my neck. He nibbled at my pulse point, eliciting a sharp moan from me before I could process the feeling. Warmth flooded through my body, more so towards the area down there. My hands tingled as I trailed them down his stomach, lips meeting once again in a dance without music. Each small moan we made, only fueled the passion we shared. When he bit my bottom lip softly, I gasped for breath, eyes fluttering once he let out a soft growl. Much like the _hunter_ who has captured his **prey**. No later than that, I was rolled over onto my stomach, the hunter himself sitting on my thighs. He wasn’t crushing them of course, still being mindful of not hurting me. We both haven’t been like this before, but it was like we knew just how to pleasure each other. I could feel Connor’s warm hands trailing up my sides, lips kissing the clothed skin. Shudders of warmth flowed through me at every kiss, every touch, every growl that he made. I took fistfulls of the sheets, burying my face into the mattress as he unbuttoned my nightgown. A strong arm wrapped around my bust, pulling me up to take off the gown. As soon as I felt his bare chest come in contact with my back, his lips attached themselves on my neck, hitting a sensitive spot right away. “Connor!” I pulled my arms out of the selves, throwing it across the room so it wouldn’t interrupt this. His nose brushed the skin underneath my ear, warm lips trailing upwards. He parted my knees with his, putting his hand on top of mine to entwine them. With our hands joined, he placed them on my stomach, slowly moving upwards to give me time to calm down. I was distracted by his lips as he tilted my head his way, once again sharing a feverish kiss. My hips grinded against his, feeling his erection digging through his trousers. 

“(Y/N)…” Connor let out a strangled groan, clenching my hand tight, slowly lowering us both to the bed. With my back to his chest, it was easier for his hands to glide across my body, squeezing and kneading flesh as he went along. I could feel how wet I was through my knickers, hoping to relieve the aching in my stomach soon with anything he could offer. I laid my leg on his own, reaching back to wrap an arm around his strong neck. He made no sound of protest, panting heavily in my ear to know how much aroused he is. By me? I don’t know, but what he is doing is certainly riling me up. He let go of my hand, instead going for the mounds on my chest that were feeling neglected. His big hands squeezed the flesh, receiving a breathy moan in response. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Connor breathed, burying his nose in my (h/l) (h/c) hair. I hummed, pressing myself against him to feel how ragged his breaths had gotten. 

“Yes!” I moaned, placing my hands on top of his warm ones. Our bodies glistening in sweat, shining in the moonlight, it was too good to be true, even if we just started. “Connor…” He pinched my perks, rolling them in between his fingers, making me arch my back. I could feel his smile into my scalp, feeling my breasts have had enough torture. With my hand on top of his, he trailed it down to my core, groaning as he felt my wetness. Connor encouraged my leg to raise above us, holding it there with his knee. His long fingers than parted my folds, I waiting for them to start giving me pleasure, but nothing happened. “Connor…?”

“May I?” A loose smile made its way through my panting, and to my face at his words. _Forever the gentleman,_ I thought. Trailing my hand up to his wrist, I hummed.

“Please do.” I pleaded, biting my bruised lip softly. “I-I can’t wait anymore.” Hearing him hum in response, I once again prepared myself. It was when two of his long fingers entered me, was when I lost all sense of control. Letting out a sharp moan, I clenched around them, taking deep breaths to calm my raged breathing. “Connor!” He scissored me, stretching me out to prepare me for something bigger. 

“Are you okay?” He murmured in my ear, pressing a hand to my stomach. “Do you want me to keep going?” I nodded, whimpering as he pulled his fingers out. Feeling lost without his fingers, I opened my eyes, only to find them in front of me. I reacted before thinking, enveloping his fingers into my warm cavern. I hummed at the taste, feeling a low hum coming from the man behind me. My tongue glided across his fingers, happily lapping up my taste. Once I was done, he pulled them out, laying me on my back to sit in between my legs. Hooking his fingers on his trousers, he pulled them down, springing his erection free with a groan. I gasped at his size, looking up at him with a small smile. 

“You’re big,” I whispered, turning over to be on my hands and knees, presenting myself to him. He grasped my hips, lining up with my wet entrance. 

“Ready?” He asked, uncertainty present in his voice, with a hint of huskiness in it. I nodded, biting my lip softly. “Just tell me when to stop.” _I doubted he would be stopping anytime soon._ Any thoughts after that were shattered as he entered me, just the tip piercing my womanhood with its size. I opened my mouth in a silent scream, arching my back in pleasure as he kept pushing in. He groaned loudly, hands falling to my hips to steady himself. 

“C-Connor…” I choked out, squeezing my eyes shut and grabbing the sheets roughly. To keep myself grounded, I paid attention to where all the pleasure was coming from, or to sink into it, I don’t know. Pushing myself backward, I relaxed as he sunk into me fully. I could feel every inch of his glorious length, we were a perfect fit. He was panting heavily, from what I could guess, he was restraining himself for my own pleasure. “You can move.” I breathed, practically trembling as he started to thrust back and forth. He groaned my name several times, each silent call triggered a strike of pleasure through me. His nails dug into my hips, no doubt creating bruises, not that I minded anyway, I **thrived** in them. From this angle, Connor was in complete control of the both of us, the only thing I could do was try to match his hard thrusts. Without even thinking, I rose so his chest was pressed against my back once again, my arms grasping his neck to keep myself up. 

“(Y/N)…” He seemed even bigger from this position, using that to his advantage. My tight, wet heat couldn’t withstand this much pleasure, neither could my other parts. Hearing his moans and stifled growls in my ear, feeling his fingers on my hips and his length pounding into me, _how did I last this long without coming undone_? He was faring no better, his arms now wrapped around my bust and pulling me impossibly closer. The sounds he made were music to my ears. Moaning out his name, I tilted his head towards me and connected our lips, swallowing his moans. My moans grew louder, more high pitched with our coupling, my climax was approaching fast. 

“Connor!” I moaned, screwing my eyes shut. He wasn’t that far behind, tightening his hold on me. Knowing him, he would want me to cum first. I placed a hand on top of his, trailing it down to my core, where he wasted no time to rub my sensitive bud. That’s what triggered my orgasm. It crashed over me like a tidal wave, feeling him help me make it last longer. I screamed his name to the high heavens, arching my back on reflex to the powerful wave. He came right after me, growling my name in my ear as he buried himself deep inside of me. Shudders racked my body, leaning my body weight against the massive giant. We both panted heavily, sweat dripping down our bodies. He buried his nose into the crook of my neck, pulling me close. I hummed once more, feeling my juices dripping down my thighs. Connor kissed the side of my neck, giving me butterfly kisses under my ear. He then used his trousers to clean us off, helping me lay down. We both just laid there, basking in the moment. I was positively sore, hopefully, I’ll be able to walk in the morning. 

“Can we do that again sometime?” I was surprised by Connor’s question, but laughed softly nonetheless. I laid my arm over his, closing my eyes.

“Of course, Connor.”


	4. Holding On- Older! Shay x Reader

_If I hadn’t met Shay Patrick Cormac… what would I be doing right about now?_ I don’t know how to answer that question truthfully, but I do know this–I wouldn’t be feeling as lonely as I did. Continuing on his path as a Templar had led him astray from home, just as I predicted even before his delightful proposal to me all those years ago. Haytham wanted him to find the manuscript, and so he did. He left New York, its people, and most of all, me behind. Out of sheer luck, I had packed up and moved out of Fort Arsenal, noting the battle that had taken place there, it was overrun by the British. I would’ve been dead if I hadn’t given up on Shay’s return. Though, his leaving was brief, short, as if he’d just been sailing to the Atlantic. But, he went to Europe, leaving me with only his prized possessions and untouched maps. Thinking back into it all, has it really been worth it? To be here–alone? With no child to call ours? Barely a home to come home to? Has it been worth it to marry a Templar so devoted to his work? Yes, before he left, he’s been so caring, so loving in making sure I was alright. But, now that he’s gone–has been for years–all I can feel is an empty hole in his place.

The years have come and gone, and I’ve long since moved on. That doesn’t mean I broke the terms of marriage, our vows, no, I just simply don’t have the time or energy to “entertain” someone. I’m living here alone, haven’t contacted anyone close to me, the last person I wrote a letter to was Shay, and still, that was years ago. He didn’t return them after he said he’ll be traveling to Paris. I just assumed he grew uninterested or was gone. Gone. I almost paled at the thought, but I didn’t, instead, I stared into the crackling fire, setting my knitting aside for the time being. If I were to think back, I wouldn’t want my project to be ruined because of Shay. It was a blanket, one that would keep me warm during the cold winters that were soon to come. But, it wouldn’t replace him, no matter how much I want to forget him. 

Knocks at the door snapped me out of my thoughts, heart suddenly beating faster than normal. I hope it’s not one of his friends to check on me again… last time I nearly broke down when Haytham told me Shay hadn’t written to him either. Setting the nearly finished blanket aside, I stood, straightening out my dress and heading towards the front door. The knocks persisted, two, three, four, five, this must be urgent. My hand was on the knob, twisting it open and looking down at the person who… 

“Shay?” I raised an eyebrow, seeing the man himself standing on the brick stairs with a large smile on his aged face. He aged in all the years he’s been gone. Wrinkles around the eyes, mouth, forehead, but he still has his looks, I’ll give him that. He changed his robes as well, the familiar red and yellow ones gone, replaced with gray, blue, and white. But, he held flowers, freshly picked I noted–was he trying to make up for leaving? As I thought of why he dared to appear on my doorstep, I could hear him walking forward, soon stepping into the doorway and pulling me into a warm embrace. 

“(Y/N).” I trembled, hands gripping the flaps of his robes. His voice, coated with a thick accent, I missed it dearly, no matter how much I wished he’d stay out of my life. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” He buried his nose in my hair, running a gloved hand down my clothed back. “I heard what happened to the Fort, and I couldn’t help finding you as fast as possible.” Burying my face in his chest, I took a whiff of that scent of the sea, wrapping my arms around his back with a gasped cry.

“Shay.” My shoulders shook, relieved to see him back, but… I didn’t know what happened when we pulled back. He leaned down for a kiss, but I slapped him hard across the face. Pushing myself away from his embrace, I held my hands close to myself, angry tears streaming down my face. His look of shock nearly shook me, a hand raising to touch his reddening cheek. 

“Lass–” He started, but I didn’t give him a chance to finish.

“H-How **dare** you?” I shuddered, trying not to break down under his confused stare. “How dare you, Shay! After all these years! You come back with a cheery smile and flowers?” Puffing out his cheeks, Shay closed the door, not wanting the citizens outside to hear our argument. 

“Wh… (Y/N)?” He was in shock, eyes wandering all around the hallway as he tried to ingest what just happened.

“You’ve been gone for sixteen  _years_ , Shay!” I shouted, wiping the hot tears dripping from my eyes. “You didn’t return any of the letters we sent you, leaving us worried for your safety. How could you leave me here in your shadow, while you sailed the seas with your Templar work to keep you company?” His chocolate brown eyes soon locked with mine, eyebrows raising in surprise. “Did you even stop to think about how I would feel? Your wife, Shay, with no child, no family member, only Haytham and William to keep me company in this cold house.” I’m sure my face was red by then, all I felt was the pure rage, I couldn’t stop, I needed this. I needed to show him how I felt. Breathing heavily, I loosened my hair from its proper look and ran a hand through it, turning my back on him. 

“I…” He gulped thickly, the floors creaking as he took a step forward. “…(Y/N), lass.” My chest tightened as I felt him take those five steps to place his hands on my arms, I stood frozen, trying to decide whether I should kick him out or… let him stay. But, I broke down, the tears escaping my eyes and falling onto the wooden floor. 

“I missed you,” I whispered, trying my best to wipe my puffy eyes before turning to face him. Not having any other option, I took him by surprise by grabbing the lapels of his robes and pressing my lips to his chapped ones. I used his surprised gasp to my advantage, tilting my head to the side to gently slide my tongue into his warm mouth. He didn’t protest, not at all, his large hands casually curling around my hips and bringing me closer to his warmth. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him impossibly closer, never wanting to let him go afterward. “Shay,” I whispered as we pulled back, only serving to meet halfway for another kiss. “Please.. don’t leave me again.” He groaned against my lips, leaning his forehead against mine, eyes dilated as they stared into my (e/c) ones. 

“Never,” He firmly stated, “never again.” It was a lie, a lie that I once again believed. I nodded anyway, fingertips trailing down his jawline before grasping his gloved hand. 

“I need you, **now**.” 

* * *

My body rocked with the force of Shay’s hands ripping the ties to my corset off, gasps of surprise leaving my lips. He kissed every inch of bare skin he revealed, leaving me breathless, shuddering in the cold air. He’s warming me up easily, helping me slide out the dress and throwing it to the bedroom floor. Then, without taking the corset off, he tugged it down enough to take my breasts into his warm and inviting hands, eliciting a shuddering moan from me. Leaning back, my head fell to his shoulder, leaving my neck open for his biting kisses, to which he happily accepted. It sent pleasurable shocks straight to my core, legs spreading wide and bucking towards something to rid me of this feeling. Sensing what I desire, he finally took the corset off my shaking body, throwing it off to the side before letting me sit on his thigh. Almost questioning his methods, it all shattered once his searching fingers found my delicate folds, a hitched moan daring to escape my lips. 

“Shay… Shay,” I chanted, voice growing at a steady pace once he separated the two folds, revealing my sex to the cold air–even he couldn’t stop the deep groan, finding me wet and dripping with my arousal. “Please… **touch** me– oh!” He did what he told, and of all the times he’s touched me before, this was the one I craved the most. Turning me around so I faced him, I felt his warm lips upon my throat, thrusting two fingers into me at the same time. A sharp moan escaped me, clenching around the sudden intrusions, much to his pleasure. 

“Oh, how I missed you and your sounds, lass.” His breath dusted against my neck, sending a delightful shiver through me. Though it wasn’t his breathing, it was his words. **He missed me as well**. Reaching a hand down, I held his wrist in a tight grip, pushing him closer to me. “Don’t stop, let me hear you.” He twisted his wrist, touching old, but familiar places deep inside me. Shay was relentless, wanting nothing more than to see me reach my peak, for that, he added another finger, and _spread them out_. A gasped cry–that must be surely heard by the neighbors–spurred him on, his free hand wrapping around my chin and tilting my head to gaze down upon him. Once we made eye contact, I lost all sense of control. Clenching around him, I let out a cut off cry, feeling my limbs shaking with the force of my orgasm. He prolonged this, as he always did, and left me panting heavily in his loving embrace. 

“Shay…” I whispered once again, sagging against him with my head on his shoulder. He laid soft kisses on any part of my face he could reach, taking his fingers out of my core and bringing them to his lips, sucking upon them so, I visibly shuddered. But, I placed my hands on his forearms, pushing him so he was nestled against the pillows that were neatly placed below the headboard. I’ve always shown some type of dominance in the bedroom, but Shay is a gentle lover, and he always wants to be in control. But, I’ve been without him for a long time, and I need to take what’s rightfully mine. 

“(Y/N), wait.” His voice lowered dramatically, eyes wide and glazed over with lust. “Before you do anything…” He hesitated, (e/c) orbs watching him intently. 

“What is it?” I asked, running a hand through my now messy hair. His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he gulped thickly, looking off to the side. Shay isn't usually hesitating in his words, even before he was an Assassin, he told me, he hasn’t changed a bit–though a little bit more mature. 

“I’ve missed you, dearly lass. And I can tell you’ve missed me as well. But, I realize now I’ve been a terrible husband. I want to pleasure you–again–I haven’t had enough of you.” At his words, my face flushed, surprise very prominent on my features. Pure honesty was what I could pick up from his voice, one that’s usually full of jokes, laughs, and playing around. Shay was genuinely serious, and I wasn’t about to say no to him.

What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t spoil my husband to death?

Leaning forward, I very gently sealed his lips with mine, accepting his generous offer. “Only if I get to return the favor at a later time.” He nodded, grasping my thighs once I gained the leverage to lean against the headboard. His arms rested on my legs, offering him the perfect way to keep me close to his awaiting mouth. I felt his warm breath against me, sending shivers throughout my body. “Please don’t tease me,” I whispered, pleading with my voice. But, just like earlier, he was serious, and he wasted no time in spreading my folds and _slowly_ licking from my entrance to my clit. Gasping, I buried my head in my arms, eyes wide with surprise from his actions. He repeated this motion, picking up speed each time he made contact with my wetness. Biting my lip to stifle my gasps, I pushed myself to a sitting position, bucking against his sinful mouth for more pleasure, more of his wicked tongue, of his heat, anything for another chance for an orgasm. We had only just begun, and already I can feel myself falling under his spell. His intentions for me to cum in his mouth, and I couldn’t help fulfilling it. His lips latched onto my clit, hard sucks bringing wails from me, at this rate, it won’t be long before I…

For the second time that night, I came with a somewhat loud cry, my grip tightening on the headboard and hearing the wood giving its protest as I leaned against it. My voice fading out until all that was heard was my panting, and the continuous slurps of him sucking out everything offered to him. I was too sensitive, and I could tell he knew that. Rubbing my shaking thighs, he pressed small kisses to the limbs, even biting my inner thighs to leave a stinging mark–not that I minded. He then pushed himself from underneath me, bare fingers sparing even the lightest touches upon my hips, trailing up to my waist while he buried his nose in my hair. 

“Ready for more?” A hum left me, nodding against him. 

“Yes, please.” The thought of dominating him seemed so long ago, now that I’ve come for the second time that night, I wished not to tire myself out so quickly, hoping he’d do that for me actually. 

“As you wish, my queen.” Smiling fondly at his nickname, I teased him by swaying my hips, eyeing him from the corner of my eye. 

“You shouldn’t keep your queen waiting then, King.” He chuckled, playfully swatting my left cheek, before lining himself up with my entrance. Spreading my legs further, I stilled, ~~patiently~~ waiting for him to make the final contact. When he did, I exhaled loudly, only feeling a pinch of pain from not having sex in a long time. “Ohhhh…” 

“So tight for me, lass.” He groaned against my ear, grasping my hips to thrust up into me. “So wet.” Feeling the pleasure practically throbbing from my center, I clenched around him, hearing a deep moan from him. 

“Shay.” Reaching back, I tangled a hand through his loose hair, trying to bring him closer. “Shay!” My moans grew louder as he pushed himself deeper within me. Even if I couldn’t see him, I felt his harsh breaths upon my shoulder, his tight grip on my hips, his balls slapping against my clit. Heaven on Earth. Shay’s back, back from Europe, back from across the seas. And he’s mine, all mine. Mine. Haytham and his Order have had their time with him, more than me, I suppose. Now, I can have him all to myself. And I won’t take it for granted. 

Snapping out of my thoughts, Shay’s hand had trailed from my hips to my folds, finding my clit tucked in its hood and rubbed furiously. “Oh, Shay!” I moaned, trying to thrust back into him. My impending orgasm was quickly approaching, and I wish it would never end. At least, not yet. But, he was pushing the limit, and I was all too happy to have my well deserved released. When it finally peaked, a wail of a cry left me, stomach spasming and limbs shaking. He was in the same position as I, there with me. He stilled, pulling me flush against his heat and spilling within me. I’ve never felt so alive. 

* * *

Now laying with his arms around me, Shay pressed gentle kisses to the crown of my head, sending small shivers through me. I love him, and I can’t let him go. So, I said it. I said it, and said it, and said it until he rested his head on mine, saying it with the most love in his voice, coated by the thick Irish accent. “Don’t leave me, never again, I won’t– **can’t** , live without you, Shay.” His response was to pull me closer, humming a tune that calmed both my nerves and my hatred towards the war that’s been going on for centuries. I know it was a lie, a dreadful lie that I never accepted, that he’ll soon be back on the field, making sure the world will become a better place. For now, though, I’m content with him back, kissing his shoulder and placing a leg over his. 

“I love you.” With a smile, I closed my eyes, repeating the same words to him. “Don’t forget it, (Y/N).”


	5. The Mentor's Appreciation- 40 y/o Jacob x Reader

**Summary** : _A mission to Bishopsgate Station goes wrong, and Reader receives a cut on her arm that needs to be treated. Jacob treats it, of course, but with something more than just alcohol and bandages._

 **Words** : 4,769

* * *

 

A mission to Bishopsgate Station seemed easy when my Mentor, Jacob Frye, explained it to me. A simple stealth mission, get the information, assassinate the Templar leader, then successfully sneak out. But, Jacob failed to mention the presence of the Rooks, Jack the Ripper’s gang, ambushing the remaining Blighters in the Whitechapel and slaughtering everyone dressed in a bleeding red. It was a massacre, and I wasn’t about to be among those who died by the hands of the Rooks. I pulled my hood up, concealing my face to any wandering eyes. Dropping down onto the train’s roof, I opened the hatch quietly, slipping inside with a small grunt. 

As my boots made an almost heavy impact on the wooden floors, I crouched, hearing voices just shy of the other cart. The documents should be in this room. Searching through the various drawers and shelves, I found nothing, the only items there were we had already collected previously. But, the sounds of gunshots alerted me, and I quickly hid in the corner next to the door. The screams of the fallen made my skin crawl, who’s here other than the Blighters? Taking a deep breath, I took a peek over the window, a gasp leaving my lips at the sight in front of me. _The Rooks…!_ They’re investing the station, taking out the Blighters in their wake. What are they doing here? But, one of the Rooks aimed his revolver at a Blighter running past the train, firing when he felt he got a good shot, but it missed, and instead nicked me in the arm. Yelping in pain, I stayed under the cover of the wall, holding my injured arm in my now shaking hand. 

“ ** _Fuck_**!” I swore, racing over to the next cart to quickly check it for any documents that could be of use. But, with the help of memory, I found a document labeled,  _‘To Jack the Ripper,’_  from  _‘Mr. Weaversbrook.’_ Perfect! Now, to take out the Rooks and get out of here. 

* * *

The way to Jacob’s lodgings was surprisingly clear of the Rooks, I was surprised to not hear various gunshots as I ran across the dark, empty street. It was raining as well, a downpour that went through my Assassin gear and chilled me to the bone. The burning cut on my arm didn’t make it any better. Racing through the back alleys, I took heavy gulps of the cold air, being careful of the homeless trying to take shelter from the harsh weather. I could see the brown door of the entrance to Jacob’s lodgings, but, he has always advised me to take the hatch on the roof, so no one would see his place of home. Pointing my gauntlet at the roof, I fired the rope launcher, grasping the rope with both hands and jumping off the muddy ground. Many gasps from below reached my ears, and soon I disappeared over the roof of the building, ignoring the wondrous cheers of the children pulling on their Mother’s dress. The cut made the trip more unbearable as I pushed up with my feet from the brick wall. Jacob will have my neck for not patching it up at my own house before coming to him.

The rain was even harsher up here, causing me to make haste towards the hatch near the chimney. Pulling on the lock with shaking fingers, I opened the hatch among the cold winds, trying to see inside. The flickering lights of the candles glowed from inside, meaning Jacob was home and awaiting the progress on my mission. Looking towards the door of the hatch, I found the brown piece of rope dangling from the handle, a means of closing it as we jump inside. Grabbing the rope, I hopped into the square hole of the hatch, feeling the rope give resistance against my forceful fingers and eventually hearing the hatch close.

Making a harsh impact on the ground, I shivered heavily once the warm air hit my cold body. I landed near the fireplace, the familiar pictures resting on top of them rattling at my loud entrance. “Mentor Frye?” I called, pushing my hood back down to unpin the clamps holding up my hair, running a hand through my wet (h/c) locks.

“In here.” His deep, rough voice coated with a thick British accent was heard from the main room, where his bookshelf, sofa, and the front door was located. Turning on my heels, I took my glove off to grab at the papers in my inner pocket. Rounding the corner, I found Jacob sitting at his desk, candelabrum lit as he wrote on a piece of parchment. He must’ve heard my heeled boots on the wooden floors, he set his inked pen down and turned his chair to the side. His hand on his inner thigh and head turning towards me as I walked over.

“The station was invested with the Rooks, they took the Templars out. I silenced most of them, but some got away and I didn’t want to wait around for more to come. The documents were unharmed.” Handing him the papers tied with a ribbon, I stepped back to give him space. With a small huff, he turned back to place his elbows on the table, untying the ribbon and unfolding the first paper he had his eyes on.

“Was there any trouble on your way out? I noticed the Rooks now are more aggressive than back when I was Leader.” Pursing my lips, I bit back a ‘yes’ as the almost forgotten cut on my right arm started throbbing. Putting my hands behind my back, I shook my head.

“No, Mentor, I went through the station as silent as the grave.” I lied through my teeth, looking off to survey the warm apartment.

“Are you sure?” I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I’ve revealed my life and my personality many times to him, he can read me like a book, especially when I’m lying. He notices whenever I tell a lie, I don’t look him in the eyes, instead, turning my head to the right to look elsewhere. Also when I fold my hands behind my back, rubbing my knuckles with my thumbs to calm myself. This was no different.

Jacob smirked, setting the papers down and turning towards me. “Let me see the wound.” He beckoned with his hand to come closer, to which I did after a few seconds of wondering how the hell does this man know me so much. Pulling a chair out from beside the door, I placed it in front of him, shedding my dripping wet coat once I sat down. With Jacob, I’m used to showing him various wounds from a mission going wrong, so I’m not uncomfortable unbuttoning my shirt and taking my wounded arm out the long sleeve. It looked worse than when I had gotten it, I noticed, and I was right when I said he got mad.

Furrowing his eyebrow in a tiny glare, he reached over to one of his small drawers, taking out the necessary medical supplies for a cut: alcohol, bandages, and a glass. I was old enough to drink as it was so Jacob would give me only two glasses of alcohol so I would get fuzzy and not concentrate on the cut itself. Pouring some alcohol halfway to the top, he handed it to me, soon pouring some into another glass for himself. It wasn’t wise, but I assumed he needed it. I knocked it back, wincing at the burning taste as it traveled down my throat. “Still not fond of alcohol?” He asked, knocking back his drink as well, only he didn’t flinch as I did, calmly reaching into the drawer to grab a white cloth.

“’Fraid not.” I let a small smile grace my face, leaning forward as Jacob brought my arm closer. He poured a bit of alcohol on the cloth, letting it soak before slowly bringing it to my cut. He isn’t the best of doctors in the Brotherhood, but I wouldn’t tend to my own wound if it was this bad. When the cloth made contact with the stinging cut, I hissed through my teeth, clenching my fist. He drew back, letting me cool down a bit before wiping away the trails of blood that ran down my arm from the rush here. Then he turned it over, pressing it almost harshly to the cut itself, letting the red liquid soak the cloth. Biting my lip, I grasped Jacob’s sleeve, holding it in a tight grip as the burning sensation rippled through my petite arm.

Grabbing the bottle of alcohol, I poured myself another cup, but I poured until the bubbly, yellow drink filled to the top, dragging the now cold glass across the table to gently sip at, before taking another large gulp. Groaning quietly, I shook my head, feeling the fuzziness come to my head, I never had a high tolerance for alcohol anyways… Slouching on the chair, I relaxed slightly as he cleaned the wound, bandaging it to heal. Once he patted my arm, I grabbed my coat, being careful as to not disturb the work he did on healing it. “Where do you think you’re going like that?” He asked as I stood up, standing along with me.

“Back home, Mentor, I need to rest for tomorrow’s mission,” I said, nearly getting my arm through the left sleeve, but Jacob put his hand on my uninjured arm, stopping my actions.

“Your wound needs to heal, (Y/N), and your house is on the other side of Whitechapel…” He did have a point, but I caught something in his expression… a solemn look. “…I don’t want to risk you getting ambushed by the Rooks. Stay here for tonight, you can have my bed.” Pressing my lips into a thin line, I shook my head.

“Mentor–”

“Jacob, (Y/N), I know I’m old, but you’re making me feel like I’m sixty.” He joked, making me smile softly.

“Jacob, that’s unnecessary, I’m fine with walking back home.” Holding a hand up, he sighed nasally.

“That’s an order, (Y/N).” He paused, gloved hand gripping my arm in a gentle hold. He looked away, making me grow suspicious at his actions. Is he thinking about something? About the Brotherhood falling? About Jack losing control? About me? Turning back to look at me, he sighed again. “I’ve already lost most of the Brotherhood I built in all my years, I can’t lose you too.” At his words, I raised my eyebrows, surprised. He only stared back with a sad frown, one only Jacob wore whenever he was protective of the Assassins still left in London. Biting the inside of my cheek, I nodded once.

“If you insist, Jacob… but I’ll sleep on the couch,” I spoke, already making a move towards the couch.

“(Y/N).” He spoke in a dangerous warning tone, leather gloves crinkling as he clenched his fists. “Go sleep in my bed.” He said it rather firmly, and I had no choice but to throw my jacket over the wooden chair and follow orders.

“Good night.” Without waiting for a response, I turned the corner to his small bedroom. But, he said it back, with a more softer tone than before. Taking my wet boots and pants off–trading it for the trousers that could be tightened, I crawled into the cold bed, letting the covers rest over my warm body. Resting my head on the pillow, I faced the green striped wall, the bland texture and the buzz of the alcohol made me grow incredibly tired fast. Closing my burning eyes, I fell asleep to the sound of a pen scratching against paper, and the rain pouring from outside.

Perhaps an hour or so later, I had woken up to footsteps walking my way. At first, my Assassin senses kicked in, listening very closely to the heavy footsteps. They stopped right at the foot of the bed, my stomach fluttering as I felt eyes on me. “Good, she’s asleep.” Relaxing at the soft voice of Jacob, I took a deep breath, feigning sleep as he took a couple steps towards his dresser near the bed. But, it wasn’t his dresser he was after. He sat on the edge of the bed, letting it dip with his weight. No later than that, I felt a bare hand running through my now dry locks. He didn’t run into any knots surprisingly as he combed his fingers through my hair, but that only made me relax more. Just as I was about to fall into another peaceful sleep, he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to my left temple, as I wasn’t facing him. I kept my facade up, but I was genuinely surprised at his actions. In my sleepy state, I passed it off as a fatherly act, something he’s always felt towards me–we always had a Father-Daughter relationship.

I couldn’t stay awake for long, I was tired from the mission and from the alcohol that had faded out from my mind long ago. So, once again, I fell asleep, only this time, Jacob was there with me, caressing my hair with gentle fingers and the warmest of hearts.

* * *

Over the span of two weeks, I had begun to notice how much more Jacob was protective of my well being. After the situation with the Rooks investing Bishopsgate Station, there had been a sudden decrease of Assassins in London. Now, there were only five Assassins in London, including Jacob and I. Jack the Ripper has killed most of our Assassins, the monster killing off everyone Jacob has trusted. How soon will it be until I’m his next target? Fearing for my life, he ordered me to move in with him, no, not asked, ordered.

I had moved in with the man, politely declining his request for me to sleep on the bed to sleep on the couch, but every morning I wake up on the somewhat comfortable bed, with Jacob sleeping on the sofa with barely a blanket to keep him warm. But, one particular day when I was cooking for the both of us (Jacob can barely make toast), I had accidentally cut my finger while chopping the carrots. Yelping sharply, I groaned in pain as my pointer finger turned a scorching red, blood oozing down from the wound. Jacob had noticed the noise from his desk, and he quickly pushed his chair back to investigate. “What happened?” He asked, putting a bare hand on my shoulder. Curling my hand into a fist, I turned towards the concerned Assassin, letting a small smile grace my face despite the pain.

“It’s nothing, just… cheering at how good the soup was!” I chuckled, hoping for once he could believe my lie. But, alas, he didn’t, sucking his teeth at me.

“If you’re going to lie to me, do it properly.” He stated, tilting his head when I looked down with a sad frown. “Show me it.” He instructed, looking down at my curled fist. Letting a sigh pass through my lips, I spread out my hand and brought it towards him, looking away as he grasped my hand. He hummed, turning my hand around to inspect the stinging cut. “Hm.”

“Is it bad?” I questioned, waiting for him to get the bandages so I can put the carrots in the soup. But, he didn’t, and I gasped heavily as he pulled my arm closer to him. A wet and warm mouth soon engulfed my wounded finger, a soft, yet coarse texture lapped up the blood. My face heated up until my wide eyes darted to gaze into Jacob’s serious face. He’s licking it…! That wasn’t the only thing I noticed, though. He did it with such expertise as if he’d done this before. I knew he had a wife, but if he could do this with his tongue, I’m sure she wouldn’t have left him. “J-Jacob?” I stuttered, blinking rapidly as he took my finger out his warm and inviting mouth. Ignoring the small beads of blood that still dripped out, I brought my arm closer to myself, face hot with a blush.

“Saves you from going to the doctor.” He said, turning away and leaving me standing like a blushing maiden. I watched as he sat down at his desk, continuing to write a letter to the Council about the motives of Jack himself. It wasn’t fair… how was I falling for my Mentor? Don’t tell me… I actually felt pleasure from his actions. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I looked towards the boiling soup, deciding that it will be fine for a couple of minutes. Mustering up my courage, I stepped over to the older man. He’ll be in one heck of a shock of what I’m about to do.

He heard me, turning in his chair to gaze upon me with a blank expression. “(Y/N)–” Pressing my hands to his warm thighs, I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his. My heart was beating rapidly, eyes opened and looking into Jacob’s shocked expression. His lips were warm, just like the rest of him. So warm I almost didn’t want to pull away. But, his hands slid to my hips, pulling me to rest on his lap, kissing me back with a muffled groan. Happy he wasn’t resisting my advances, I climbed onto his lap, placing a hand on his shoulder and my other on his bearded cheek.

As I pulled back to breathe, I moaned lowly when he only leaned forward, pressing his now pink lips to my bare neck. Shocks of pleasure went down my spine and to my core, feeling him kiss me behind my ear, then bite down softly. I gasped, hands losing their grip on Jacob in surprise. To further it, Jacob pulled back, breathing heavily as he gazed up at me. First, it was with a longing look, an expression he has been wearing more now that I’ve moved in with him, but that quickly turned into shock.

“I…” He gulped thickly, hands that were clenching my thighs had let go, letting them rest at his sides. “(Y/N),” he licked his pink lips, not once taking his eyes off me, “are you sure you want this? With me?” He asked, uncertainty in his voice. I didn’t respond, only wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his once again.

“I want you, Jacob,” I whispered against his lips, hands grasping the red flaps of his trench coat. At my words, he growled lowly, hands now grabbing at my hips to pull me closer to him. Tilting my head to the side, it gave him perfect access to my heart, and he took it, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the delicate flesh. “Oh, Jacob…” I bucked against him, trying to bring him to life to fulfill both our wishes. He let out an almost strangled groan, hands swiftly grabbing the hem of my blouse and tugging it up. The offended garment was out of the way, and Jacob ejected his hidden blade, seeing my loose corset framing my waist and hips, it had to go. Reaching behind me, I felt the blade pierce the strings tied to keep the corset in place, a surprised gasp leaving me as the corset fell off, leaving my upper body bare for his eyes to see.

He was not let down.

Shrugging off his trench coat, he folded his long, white sleeves until they were under his elbows. I took my boots off, letting him set me on my bare feet to take my trousers off. Each time an inch of (s/c) skin was revealed, he leaned forward, kissing the front of my thigh and letting pleasurable shudders flow through me. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered once I stepped out the trousers. Smiling, I was about to speak, but, I only yelped when he lifted me with his arms around my hips. Setting me down on an empty spot on his cold wooden desk, he swiped his hand across both sides of the desk, letting the papers, pens, and books clatter to the floor, focusing all his attention on me. “Lay down.” He ordered, to which I followed without hesitation. I could feel the sticky and wet arousal soaking my panties, I had no doubt in my mind he could see that.

Putting my legs over his shoulders, Jacob had cut my knickers to shreds, with me watching as they faded out my sight. “Jacob!” I scolded, not wanting him to rip any more of my clothes. From between my legs, he only smirked, mouth disappearing as he leaned in closer. His hot breath blew across my sex, thighs quivering in anticipation, I whined profoundly, wanting him to pleasure me with his mouth before I explode. Rough hands pulled me closer, legs and hips dangling off the edge of the desk if it wasn’t for his shoulders. Then, the first amount of contact came, his tongue. Arching off the table, I clenched the edge of the desk, almost pathetic noises escaping my lips as he continued to lap up my arousal from our earlier actions. He would quicken the pace at times, before spreading the folds of my cunt and bringing me closer to his warm and relentless mouth by my firm bum. 

“I can’t wait to have my cock buried inside you, love.” He growled at me, lewd slurps filling my ears, I moaned in eagerness, balling my hands beside my head. 

“Oh, Jacob!” I bucked against his mouth, doing anything to keep him close and at the ready to pleasure me. “Please, please please please…” He fulfilled my wishes, lips wrapping around my clit and _sucking._ He added his fingers to the mix, parting my folds once again to circle my entrance with the tip of his finger before he finally entered me. My mouth formed an ‘O’ shape, spine arching off the desk when he only pushed another finger inside. Twisting inside me, he chuckled as my pleads and moans only grew louder. 

“Don’t wake the neighbors.” He grinned, making eye contact with me as he added a third finger, scissoring me and stretching me out, I’d die happily if he kept his up. Finally, he rubbed the top of my walls in a ‘come hither’ motion, bringing me off the edge into climax. I let out a long moan, head rolling off to the side as my thighs and stomach quivered with it. 

“You… you sly **devil**.” I panted heavily, sweat dripping down my forehead, cleavage, and back. 

“I live to serve.” He said with one final suck, standing from his chair and bringing me into his arms. While he stepped away from the desk, I leaned back and started to unbutton his shirt, revealing the prominent hair on his pectorals, along with the Rooks tattoo he told me about. Leaning down to press my lips against it, I smiled as I felt him chuckle. Then, he laid me down on the bed, crawling into the bed after me. I propped myself onto the two pillows, watching as he pulled the string on his trousers, which hid an obvious erection. 

“Think it’ll fit?” I joked, the corners of my lips turning up.

“Won’t know until we try.” Pushing his pants down, his erection sprang to life, little precum leaking from the head flushed with red. Spreading my legs for him, I bit my lip as he drew closer, licking his fingers until he felt they were wet enough. He then wrapped his fingers around his own member, stroking the thick length with quick motions. A whimper left me, lowering an eyebrow in impatience. 

“Jacob!” I whined, wanting him to get on with it. He only teased me further, as I knew he would. Rubbing his cock against my clit, he slid his warm appendage along my entrance, not sealing the deal, fueling my irritation even more. 

“Patience.” He hissed, with me noticing he’s teasing himself as well. Pushing myself up to sit, I grasped his toned shoulders and pulled him down so he laid on top of me. Pressing my lips to his, my hand reached down to grab at his raging member, guiding him towards my aching sex. Once the head graced me, we both sighed softly, wrapping my legs around his hips for him to go deeper. Biting on his bottom lip, he grunted and gave an impatient thrust, sweaty palms soon wrapping around my hips to bring me closer. 

“Good god, you’re so big…” I moaned, tilting my head back as he thrust more into my quivering sex. Jacob filled me up, his age didn’t deter his sexual crave. Growling, Jacob pushed himself off me, instead choosing to grab my thighs and using his hips to thrust more rapidly into me. I took a gulp of breath down, fisting the sheets when he gave a particularly hard thrust, hips slapping against my thighs. But, I felt a hard slap against my ass, a harsh ‘crack’ filling the air along with a surprised gasp. “Jacob!” I clenched my fists, eyes screwing shut as he slapped my ass again. 

“Scream for me, love.” He hissed, staring down at me with hungry, hazel eyes. “Let it out, I’m here with you.” Sneaking a hand down my stomach, he used his hand to rub at my clit, spine arching off the bed as a more intense pleasure made my stomach and inner muscles clench. He must’ve felt it, for his fingernails dug into my shaking thighs, and buried himself deep within me. Cries and pleas of his name filled the room, along with the occasional slap that made my ass sting. Soon, it became too much, inner muscles clenching every time his pubic bone came into contact with my bud. I dug my fingernails into my palms, crying out his name as I came, arching off the bed to prolong the pleasure. As he said, Jacob wasn’t far behind, stomach spasming and fingers freezing as thick spurts of his cum filled me to the brim. 

My throat was incredibly sore afterward, it was hard to breathe through as I cooled down from my sexual high. I wasn’t alone, Jacob looked down at me with tired eyes, panting heavily. When I made eye contact with him, I smile softly, reaching down to entwine our fingers. Mimicking my expression, he pulled out with a small grunt, with me feeling a mix of both his cum and mine running down my thighs. “Shouldn’t we get cleaned up?” I asked, watching as he moved to lay down beside me. “The bedsheets will be soiled.”

“I’ll clean it up in the morning, let’s just sleep for now.” He muttered, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. He laid his head on my shoulder, burying his nose in my sweaty and for sure, smelly neck. But, thankfully, he didn’t complain too much, and neither did I. Placing my hand on his sweaty back, I felt him relax against me, closing his tired eyes to fall asleep, as did I. 

* * *

 


End file.
